


Keep it Pinned

by bigwolfpup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin being concerned over Obi-Wan pretty much, M/M, Motocross AU, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan met in an unlikely place for an alpha and an omega. Motocross is their shared passion, but soon they discover that motocross isn't the only passion then share together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at writing omegaverse, so if you have any tips, please share!
> 
> In motocross language, if a rider has "kept it pinned", they are referring to a section track where the rider has left the throttle wide open.

For a whole year, the two had been aware of each other’s presence. It was like love at first sight, their first meeting was. Anakin Skywalker with his neck guard still on and dirt smudged on his face, Obi-Wan Kenobi with all of his gear still on minus the gloves and goggles, their scents strong, very strong to each other as they were drawn to each other. The race they had just finished was a tough one for Obi-Wan, struggling to keep up with Anakin but staying fairly close for most of the race. It was only afterwards at their meeting that both had acknowledged their scents, and since that day, they had gotten along better than they expected.

_“Good race, out there,” Anakin said with a smile towards his competitor. “You put up a good fight on the track.”_

_“I would have done better at the end if I hadn’t have slipped up on the final turn. That dirt was looser that I remembered it from the previous lap.” Obi-Wan chuckled._

_“You still kept up, though. I’m impressed.” Anakin held out his hand to the man who had almost beaten him in the race. “I’m Anakin Skywalker.”_

_Obi-Wan reached up and took off his helmet, running his hand through his sweaty hair when his helmet was off, and he took off the glove before shaking Anakin’s hand. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi. It’s very nice to meet you.”_

Oh that day was the best day of Anakin’s life. He had the chance of meeting Obi-Wan at one of the many racing events he attended. He just happened to be lucky at that one, and he was sure glad he had decided to sign up for it last minute.

Obi-Wan was also glad to have met Anakin. The way his scent had rolled off of him was intoxicating. Obi-Wan was sure that if it had been any stronger, he would have fell into heat right then and there, begging for the alpha to take him right in front of everybody. Thankfully, Obi-Wan had the decency to remain civilized until he was behind closed doors. He was also thankful that he had already gone through his heat cycle for the month. Anakin was an amazing alpha, and Obi-Wan was an omega who wanted him badly.

_The week of races was coming down to a close, and Obi-Wan had spent most of his time next to Anakin, getting to know him. Anakin was a very decent alpha. He had the body, the personality, Obi-Wan felt very safe with him, even though he was a fellow competitor that week. Competitor or not, Obi-Wan was going to get closer to him, and he did. The day they had to part ways was hard for the omega. Their good bye was bittersweet. Anakin held Obi-Wan close to him and hugged him as tight as possible._

_“It won’t be long before we see each other again. We may meet up at another competition soon. And if not, we’ll both be here again next year. It’d only be a year.”_

_Obi-Wan sighed and pushed himself against Anakin more. “A year is such a long time, though…”_

_“You have my number. You can call me whenever you feel like it, and we can call each other on Skype too. It’s not like you won’t see me for a whole year. You’ll still get to see me.” Anakin brushed away some of Obi-Wan’s hair. “It won’t be forever before we can hug again.”_

_“But, now that we’ve scented each other, it’s going to be hard for me…” Obi-Wan lowered his voice. “Especially during my heats.”_

_“Obi-Wan, just call me when you have your heats, okay? I’ll be right there for you and I’ll get you through it. I won’t leave you while you’re in the middle of a heat.”_

_“You promise?”_

_“I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, I’ll be right here for you, no matter what happens.”_

_“…Do you have any blankets or clothes you could let me take?”_

_Anakin jumped into his trailer quickly and gathered up some of his blankets, towels, and softest shirts, folding them all up in a neat bundle and handed them to Obi-Wan. “Here, I don’t know how long my scent will be strong with these, but I’m sure they’ll last quite a while. Hopefully until the next time we see each other.”_

_Obi-Wan couldn’t help but throw himself at Anakin, giving him one last hug. “Please don’t forget to call me. I’ll call you if you don’t call me.”_

_“I won’t forget.” Anakin stroked his hand over Obi-Wan’s hair with a smile. “I’ll never forget.”_

_A voice called out for Obi-Wan, saying that they were ready to leave, and pulling away from Anakin was the hardest thing he had done that week. “I’ll see you around, Anakin.”_

_“Until the next time we can embrace, Obi-Wan.” Anakin smiled and nodded._

Obi-Wan had hid in the bathroom in his trailer for the whole trip to his next race location, crying into the blankets and shirts he had been given. He hadn’t wanted to leave, and he was worried he might not see Anakin again, despite the promises to be called every week at least once as well as have Skype calls as often as possible. It was just hard for Obi-Wan to imagine something happening to Anakin and not being able to see the alpha he had fallen in love with.

Weeks, months, a whole year passed and still they had not met each other again in person. Then the competition they had met at arrived once more, promising a reunion that would be unlike any either had experienced before. Anakin had promised that he would see Obi-Wan. He was going to arrive at the track Sunday afternoon so he and Obi-Wan would have plenty of time to be together and catch up. Obi-Wan was looking forward to it since Anakin gave him his arrival time.

Now, Obi-Wan stood outside of his trailer, sipping at a cup of hot tea and enjoying the afternoon sunshine underneath the popup tent. He burned easily in the sun, and he wasn’t about to take risks on the first day of the competition. And besides, if Anakin had caught him in the sun without any sunscreen on, the alpha would have gone off on him as soon as he saw him.

The distant sound of dirt bikes running practice laps on the track was familiar background noise, the smell of racing fuel floating on the air thanks to the light breeze blowing on the rather hot day. Obi-Wan readjusted his sunglasses and set his cup down, standing up to stretch. He was eventually going to practice that day, but his crew was getting his bike ready and fixed up for practice laps. He was thankful for his hard working crew, always getting him out of tight situations when it came to racing.

He already had the proper pants on, boots strapped on and cleaned up only to get caked in dirt and mud that week. He was excited to get to racing the next day. The only thing missing from the place was Anakin. That handsome, strong alpha was just what Obi-Wan wanted at that moment as he stretched.

Auburn hair moved around gently in the breeze, and Obi-Wan moved out from under the tent to stand in the sun for the briefest moment. He stood there quietly, listening to the dirt bikes and distant chatter of different teams. And then, it was just a glimpse into the distance, but Obi-Wan could have sworn he saw it. Anakin’s shining black and yellow trailer with a big number nine on it, his face with that casual smirk he seemed to wear all the damn time, his hair partially hidden under the flat bill hat that sported the logo of his main sponsor.

Obi-Wan’s eyes drifted to where the trailer was headed, not stopping the smile that spread across his lips. Oh yeah, that was Anakin’s trailer alright. Obi-Wan’s heart pounded in his chest so hard he thought it might beat right out of his chest. He was that excited to see Anakin in person once more. Sure, they had Skyped before and had gotten through rough times together, specifically Obi-Wan’s heats because they had gotten considerably worse to deal with after the two had met. But now thankfully they could see each other again, touch each other, soak in the physical affection they would give each other all that week. Obi-Wan was looking forward to spending that night cuddling with Anakin and sharing small kisses.

The trailer parked several stalls from the one Obi-Wan’s trailer was parked in, but he found it to be absolutely no trouble at all closing the distance between them.

Anakin was already stepping out of his trailer, looking more like a rock star than a motocross racer. His polarized sunglasses reflected the afternoon sunlight, his flat bill on backwards and hiding some of his hair like in the photo of him on his trailer.  The shirt he wore hugged his chest and arms tightly, and his shorts hung loosely around his legs. Everything about his was perfect, Obi-Wan thought as he tried so hard not to jump into a dead on sprint towards his alpha.

Obi-Wan was glad that there was no one around to see their reunion. It was always a sort of private thing in Obi-Wan’s mind, but of course if they were to reunite in public, there was bound to be someone who saw. And really, even if Obi-Wan was glad no one was around, he really wouldn’t have cared if there were 10,000 people watching. He was going to jump into Anakin’s arms and hug him tightly as if he was never going to let go.

Anakin had busied himself with pulling out a water bottle from his bag, but when he was suddenly drowned out by Obi-Wan’s scent, he dropped his bag to the ground and looked up, catching Obi-Wan in his sight immediately. A wide smile broke out on his face, and the next instant found himself running to Obi-Wan.

It was then that Obi-Wan didn’t hold himself back from running at Anakin. His boots made it a little difficult and awkward, but he finally made it to Anakin and threw his arms around the taller man, hiding his face in Anakin’s shoulder.

Anakin did much of the same thing, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan and hugging him tight, pressing a kiss to the older man’s hair. The reunion was just as perfect as either of them could have imagined. Such a sweet reunion that only they soaked in and appreciated.

“Obi-Wan, you have no idea how much I have missed you. Every day that passed felt like years apart from you.”

“I could say the same, Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiled into Anakin’s shoulder and sighed happily. Finally, after so long, they were together once more.

“I hope you’re ready for the best week of our life,” Anakin said with a smirk.

“I’m going to assume you’re are talking about the competitive racing, and yes, this will be best week because I will beat you this year.” Obi-Wan smirked up at Anakin, and Anakin just rolled his eyes.

“You are a pain, making me suffer like this.”

“Suffer how? By telling you I’m going to beat you this year?” Obi-Wan pulled back a little and started to pull Anakin back to his trailer. “You’re not busy right now, are you? I know you just got here but…”

“You just want to cuddle, don’t you.” Anakin chuckled. “I have a few things to do before we’re able to do that, okay? I promise we’ll get to do it as soon as I’m finished. My team wants to make sure me and my bike are ready to start racing.”

Obi-Wan made a pouting face, though not a serious one. “Are you going to go practice on the track?”

“I planned on it, yeah.”

“I’ll join you then. A little competitive practice will be good, right?” Obi-Wan’s smile returned and he stepped closer once more to steal a kiss.

Anakin smiled wide. “I’m up for competitive practice. Go get your bike ready and meet me back here.”

“You’re going to get beat, Skywalker,” Obi-Wan called over his shoulder as he jogged back to his own trailer.

“Don’t bet on that!”

 

-x-x-x-

 

Well, if there ever was a time where Obi-Wan should have known something to happen, this was it. He should have damn well known what would have happened once he saw Anakin again. But his mind had been oblivious to it, and he had ignored it. Now he was facing it painfully head first. He had been so ready to race that week, to defeat Anakin after having lost to him the year previous. But now?

Now he lay on his bed in his trailer with hardly any clothing on, his briefs and a tank top that was bunched up around his chest, and panting heavily. His body felt like it was on fire, betraying him after having regular heat cycles for the past year. Now his heat cycle decided to come early and render him unable to so much as move off of the bed. There was no way he was going to be able to race in this condition. He couldn’t even move to the bathroom to clean himself up from the ungodly amounts of slick his body was producing. The most he could do was reach for his phone and dial Anakin’s number to beg for help. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he would be able to even speak. He just hoped Anakin didn’t put him on speakerphone.

“Hey, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said when he answered. “Are you okay? I haven’t seen you all morning. I would think you’d be getting ready for your race at least.”

“Anakin, I can’t race,” the older man all but moaned out. He _really_ hoped Anakin hadn’t put him on speakerphone.

Anakin knew that tone in Obi-Wan’s voice instantly, but never to the extreme he was hearing it now. “Obi-Wan… where are you?”

“In my trailer. On my bed.”

“Hold on, babe, I’ll be right there.” Anakin hung up quickly and started his bike that was at the starting gate, ready to do a few practice laps, then rushed off to Obi-Wan’s trailer. In that moment, getting in a few practice laps was not as important as being with Obi-Wan. He knew the omega’s heat cycles as well as Obi-Wan did, and he knew very well that this one had come much earlier than usual. He knew it was probably because of them meeting up again.

Anakin barely was able to stop his bike and shut it off in time when he finally arrived at Obi-Wan’s trailer. He could already feel the strong effects of Obi-Wan’s heat, and he had to wonder if this was the worst one Obi-Wan had experienced yet. He was shedding off his helmet and neck guard in mere seconds, and the next seconds found him rushing into the trailer and heading right for the small bedroom area. There he found Obi-Wan curled up and holding his stomach while he panted heavily and moaned.

“Oh, Obi-Wan…” Anakin shook his head, moving to the side of the bed that Obi-Wan was facing. “Damn, dude, this one hit you like a brick wall. Did it just start this morning?”

Obi-Wan opened his watery eyes and tearfully nodded. He leaned into Anakin’s hand that stroked his cheek gently.

“It’s okay, I’m here now. You don’t have to cry anymore.” Anakin smiled and wiped away some of his omega’s tears.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan choked out. “Please…”

“Shh, don’t worry about a thing. I’ll take care of you.” Anakin glanced at the bed, noting how soaked it was with sweat and slick. He shook his head and sighed. “Let’s get you cleaned up. There’s no way you feel good being drenched in your own body fluids.” He stood up and carefully picked up Obi-Wan, careful not to upset him too much as he carried him to the bathroom.

Obi-Wan whimpered and clung to Anakin tightly, afraid to let go and completely lose his sanity to his heat. “Anakin,” he whined as he was set down on the toilet. He wiggled around while Anakin took off his tank top, and before removing his briefs, Anakin kissed his forehead gently. By the time Obi-Wan was completely undressed, he was moaning and panting more than before.

Anakin got between Obi-Wan’s legs and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him tight and stroking his hair gently. “We both should have known this was going to happen. Being physically close to each other again had such a huge effect on the both of us.” He pulled back to look Obi-Wan in the eyes. “I’m sorry. I should have realized this. Now, do you have any absorption pads here?”

Obi-Wan nodded and pointed to the cabinets under the sink. “There aren’t many,” he said quietly.

“That’s okay. I can make a run into town and buy some for you later today.”

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan brought a shaking hand to the younger man’s face. “Please… can you at least touch me?”

Anakin took in Obi-Wan. He was flushed darkly, his chest heaved with the struggle it was for him to breathe properly, and his hardened member stood at attention, aching to be touched. However, Anakin sighed and smiled at Obi-Wan. “You know I would, but I do have a race in 30 minutes. As much as I want to stay here with you, I am still able to race, and I need the money I’ll get. I can stay long enough to get you cleaned up and into clean clothes, but anything else will have to wait until after the race.”

Obi-Wan’s hopeful expression fell to disappointment, but he understood. The money they got from racing was nice. Great money for causal nights out and McDonalds.

Anakin soon got Obi-Wan cleaned up and comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he could be with the need of something inside of him at all times. He was settled in a soft chair and was given a quick kiss before Anakin decided it was time he go to his race. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, Obi-Wan. I won’t forget either.” Anakin smiled at his omega and took a deep breath, then left the trailer and shut the door behind him.

As soon as Obi-Wan heard Anakin’s bike start up and leave, he let a few tears slip. He felt so useless and disgusting, and yet Anakin had promised to make him feel good as soon as his race was over. He had also promised to let the event officials know that Obi-Wan was incapable of racing and should be taken off of the roster. His money was to be refunded as soon as possible.

Anakin returned much later, far later than it took for the race to finish, but when Obi-Wan saw why Anakin had been away for so long, he burst into tears and threw himself at his alpha. Anakin had went into town and had bought more absorption pads for him, as well as several boxes of cookies, Obi-Wan’s favorite flavor of course. The omega was too thankful for words, and he hoped all his gratitude was translated through his sobbing and hugging.

Soon one box of the cookies was gone, and Obi-Wan was feeling much better cuddling up against Anakin and stuffing cookies into his mouth as they watched random court room shows, commenting on how stupid some people were. At first it was only casual kisses to the temple and forehead between them. Then it led to hands resting in places that were more intimate than normal, kisses on the lips and on the scent glands at the neck. Obi-Wan began letting out small mewls of need, his hands grabbing at Anakin’s shirt and tugging as hints. Anakin knew what he was wanting, and he knew that Obi-Wan needed to be taken care of. There was no avoiding it now that there was nothing important preventing them from continuing on in their exploration of each other.

The court room shows and the cookies were soon forgotten, their attention being changed to removing clothes and hands moving to explore hot bodies. Soft moans were exchanged between the two of them as they ground their hips together. The couch they were situated on didn’t give them nearly enough space to spread out and move their limbs however they pleased, and yet the bed was too far away for them. Obi-Wan felt comfortable enough to not be in a nest since he was in Anakin’s arms, so they moved from the couch to the floor, Anakin gently placing Obi-Wan on his back and assaulting his neck with kisses, eventually finding the scent gland and biting down hard. Ob-Wan gasped and grabbed handfuls of Anakin’s hair.

At long last, Anakin was marking Obi-Wan as his own, as his omega. It was such a relief to finally have him as his own that Anakin let out a low groan, a deep purring sound coming from him as his hands moved down to Obi-Wan’s hips.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned, grinding his hips up into Anakin’s. The intense heat he had felt earlier that day was returning and leaving the omega panting and begging for his alpha to take him.

Anakin finally let go of Obi-Wan’s neck and watched the blood ooze slowly from the fresh wound. He smiled at it and purred louder, pleased with his work. “You’re so beautiful, Obi-Wan.”

“You tell me that all the time. Show me this time. Don’t tell me.” Obi-Wan ran his hands up to Anakin’s bare chest with pleading eyes.

“Me claiming you as mine wasn’t enough for you?” Anakin smirked down at Obi-Wan, leaning down to kiss his omega passionately. “Don’t worry, I plan on making you feel real good, babe. You’ll be satisfied when I’m done with you.”

Obi-Wan got what he was promised; endless pleasure, satisfaction, and Anakin deep inside him making him feel like he was the most important person in the world. The older man let loose moan after moan when Anakin hit the right spot. How he managed to end up with an alpha who was so good at taking care of him was a mystery to him. Obi-Wan felt like the luckiest omega alive, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips when Anakin made him moan especially loud.

 

-x-x-x-

 

“Anakin, can we talk?”

It had been four months since the competition had ended. Anakin and Obi-Wan had decided that they were not going to be separated from each other anymore, and so Obi-Wan had the diver of his trailer informed that wherever Anakin’s trailer went, he went too. Thankfully, the driver was understanding of the situation and gladly drove the trailer even when Obi-Wan chose to travel in Anakin’s trailer.

Anakin had helped Obi-Wan get past his heat with ease, making love to him at every chance he got and making sure that Obi-Wan was always satisfied. Anakin had turned into a fine alpha for Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan? Are you okay? You look a little pale. You’re not getting sick again, are you?” Anakin stood up from his seat by the TV in his trailer and padded over to Obi-Wan in his socks.

“Well, I don’t know, but I did just throw up a little…” Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other hand resting on his slightly protruding stomach.

“You know you need to let me know of these things sooner. The doctor said you were weaker than a normal omega.”

“I know, I know. But how was I supposed to know that engaging in such a physical sport would make me weaker during pregnancy?” Obi-Wan leaned into Anakin and groaned lightly.

“Well, because of you, now omegas going into motocross are asked if they are willing to risk not having families before they are officially put into the sport. I mean, it’s a good precaution, but I just wish you weren’t the one who was the guinea pig in this.” The younger man stroked some of Obi-Wan’s auburn hair with a smile. “You make me worry too much.”

“I don’t try to make you worry. I try to make things easier for you, but in the end I just seem to make things harder.” He looked down at his stomach and shook his head. “Just like my pregnancy…”

“Obi-Wan, this is not your fault that your case is more difficult than others.” Anakin led Obi-Wan to sit down and watch TV with him. “We have good doctors helping us with this. They know what they’re doing, and we have to trust them.” He put his hand over Obi-Wan’s on his belly. “Everything will be fine, Obi-Wan.”

“I just hate feeling sick all the time. I worry for the baby and for you, and that puts more stress on me, and I just feel like sometimes I’m worth nothing, that I’m not useful for anything other than worrying over silly things.” Obi-Wan put his head on Anakin’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“You’re not useless, Obi-Wan. You’re beautiful and caring, and you’re going to make a great parent. Imagine if you get a little omega to raise! They’d have the best person to learn everything from.” A gentle kiss was pressed to Obi-Wan’s temple.

“I watched some of those videos the doctor recommended,” Obi-Wan said after a while. “I don’t think I’m ready to push a baby out of me. It looks too painful. I don’t want to do it.”

“Well, you have five more months to figure something out, because that baby is going to come out eventually, and you won’t be able to stop it.”

“You’ll be there, right? You won’t have any races going on then?”

“I made sure I wasn’t signed up for any races, Obi-Wan. I’ll be here when our baby is born. I promise.” Anakin pulled Obi-Wan close and hugged him gently.

“Good. Otherwise I’d be waddling onto the track and dragging you away to be with me.”

Anakin chuckled. “Have you thought about where you might want to have the delivery? A hospital, one of our trailers, home if we’re back in Coruscant by the time the due date rolls around.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t think I want to do it in a hospital. There’d be just too many smells and it’d stress me out. I think maybe I’ll―” Before he could say anything else, Obi-Wan was up on his feet and rushing to the bathroom once more, and Anakin winced when he heard his omega heave up the contents of his stomach.

“So no hospital,” Anakin said to himself, pulling out his phone and making a note of it before he got up and went to help Obi-Wan.

“I’ll be glad when this is all over,” Obi-Wan said bitterly over the toilet.

“We’re almost halfway through it,” Anakin said as he rubbed a hand over his omega’s back. “Then we can take a family vacation and just relax while you recover. Does that sound good?”

Obi-Wan nodded and wiped his mouth. He would have to clean his beard for the second time that day. “We can take walks on a beach, sit with the waves coming up to our feet and the sun bright overhead…”

“Yes, and drink lemonade all we want, plus all the cookies you can eat.”

Obi-Wan seemed to pale a little again. “Please, mention cookies again when I’m not throwing up.” He gagged a little.

Anakin chuckled and sat down next to Obi-Wan, pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. One hand rubbed Obi-Wan’s belly gently to soothe it. “Sorry. I’ll do better next time… You know, we can go to a beach before the baby is born. I’m sure you’d like that, right?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. I haven’t gotten much sun this summer yet.”

“Well, to be fair, you don’t really need it. You burn too easily.”

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Anakin heard Obi-Wan’s soft snores. He smiled and closed his own eyes, leaning against the wall with a sigh. Soon, they would be relaxing on a beach somewhere where the cameras couldn’t get pictures of them and they’d be completely anonymous. Anakin couldn’t wait for that day, but of course it would have to be one when Obi-Wan didn’t feel like crap all day long. He had had a rough pregnancy so far, but Anakin had been right when he said they had good doctors. Their doctors had answered all of their questions so far about anything and everything.

Only five more months and they would have their little future racer in their arms. _That_ was the day Anakin was looking forward to the most, and he hoped that over time Obi-Wan would come to be excited for that day as well. So far, all Obi-Wan had experienced in pregnancy was illness, and he was more than ready to feel good again. At least he had Anakin to help him feel better most of the time.

Anakin had soon dozed off with his omega, holding Obi-Wan protectively in his sleep. Very little disturbed them for the rest of the day, and they spent much time discussing future plans for homes and careers, as well as sleeping and eating light snacks that didn’t upset Obi-Wan’s stomach. Someday soon they would all be happy once more, and that day was sure to be a special one. A special day for an alpha and an omega just starting out their lives together with a family.


End file.
